


Between God's Hands (The I've always loved you Remix) | Giữa đôi bàn tay của Chúa (Tôi luôn yêu người Remix)

by Stony1111



Series: Stony One-shots [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Civil War II: The Oath, Comatose Tony Stark, Dreamsharing, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Tony Stark, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multiverse, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Remix
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111
Summary: Hai thế giới. Hai Steves. Hai Tonys. Và tất cả những điều tương tự và sự khác biệt bi thảm dẫn họ đến cơ thể bất động của Tony là tất cả những gì có trong tâm trí của Steve.Hoặc: Steve MCU đã để cuộc chiến với Tony đi quá xa và nó đã gây ra hậu quả và Steve 616 đã tự thuật khi nói chuyện với một người đàn ông có thể chẳng bao giờ thức dậy.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony One-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639129
Kudos: 4





	Between God's Hands (The I've always loved you Remix) | Giữa đôi bàn tay của Chúa (Tôi luôn yêu người Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Between God's Hands (The I’ve always loved you Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860810) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan). 



> Đã có sự cho phép của tác giả. Vui lòng không mang ra khỏi đây.Bản dịch cũng được đăng trên wattpad.

Khuôn mặt của Tony lướt qua trên những tin tức và mọi người tập trung trước Tháp Stark để đặt những bông hoa. Chi tiết chính xác về những gì đã xảy ra để gây nên những chấn thương khiến gã ở trong tình trạng hôn mê đã không được tiết lộ, nhưng giới truyền thông đã công bố đoạn phim gã bị kéo từ Stark Quinjet trong bộ giáp bị đập mạnh và thế giới đã chứng kiến các Avengers chiến đấu với nhau trước đó. Suy đoán đang vượt ngoài tầm kiểm soát. Winter Soldier có vị trí cao trong danh sách nghi phạm.

Steve không thể nhìn nó, nhưng anh cũng không thể quay đi.

Anh biết tất cả bạn bè của anh đang theo dõi anh cẩn thận kể từ khi tin tức được đưa ra.

Một khoảnh khắc Tony đã thức dậy và rít lên những lời lăng mạ vào anh, rồi sau đó...

"Tôi có thể liên lạc với Natasha." Sam lặng lẽ buồn bã và T'Challa đề nghị được đến New York. Rốt cuộc ngài và Tony đã chiến đấu cùng một phía. Sẽ không ai có thể chớp mắt nếu ngài đưa một đội ngũ y tế và đề nghị Wakandan hỗ trợ.

Bucky đã quyết định để bản thân bị đặt vào đó một lần nữa cho đến khi một cách nào đó được tìm thấy để phá vỡ chương trình của cậu ta một cách chắc chắn.

Steve ghét nó.

Mỗi lần nghĩ đến khuôn mặt mệt mỏi của cậu, đóng băng sau lớp kính, anh lại thấy Tony, khuôn mặt gã ngày càng chùng xuống khi tấm giáp ngực không thể chống lại tấm khiên vibranium được nữa. Anh muốn Tony dừng lại, tuyệt vọng, giận dữ, nhưng không gì có thể tồi tệ hơn việc thấy toàn bộ cuộc chiến đi ra khỏi tầm kiểm soát của anh.

Anh khom người, mặt giấu trong tay. Anh không thể khóc. Nhưng anh biết rằng anh sẽ không thể tiếp tục sống với những cảm giác tội lỗi vì đã giết Tony Stark.

Thay vì để cho bất cứ ai đi hoặc liên lạc với anh, gã tự đi, ngu ngốc nghĩ rằng anh cần giúp đỡ, để cung cấp sự hỗ trợ cho một người đàn ông không thể nghe thấy gã.

Rhodes không bao giờ để anh đi xa đến thế. Anh thậm chí còn không thể lại gần, trước khi nắm đấm của War Machine đâm vào hàm anh và tấm mặt được nâng lên để anh nhìn thấy sự tức giận bên dưới. Anh đón nhận nó, chấp nhận nó từ cuộc chiến mà Tony đã cho anh.

"Tôi là bạn của cậu ấy, đồ khốn." Rhodes rít lên. "Nếu anh nghĩ tôi sẽ cho anh vào đó, nghĩ lại đi."

 _Tôi cũng vậy_ , Steve nghĩ và nó đã làm nhiều thứ để hạ gục không khí từ phổi anh hơn là cú đấm. Những vết bầm tím mà Rhodes đã tạo ra sẽ lành. Anh có thể chịu được chúng. Tội lỗi... Mặc dù tội lỗi sẽ không bao giờ biến mất. Không, nếu Tony không bao giờ thức dậy. Không, nếu anh đã giết gã.

Natasha đã giúp anh thoát khỏi nó. "Hãy nghĩ đi," Cô nói. "Anh không thể làm điều này, Steve. Anh sẽ không giúp anh ấy bằng cách liều lĩnh."

Anh không có gì để nói với điều đó. Anh đã khiến cho Tony đến nơi này và trong khi Natasha có thể đến và đi như cô muốn, anh thậm chí không thể đến gặp gã. Tất nhiên, anh xứng đáng với điều đó. Anh biết.

"Anh ấy ổn định."

"Nhưng không tỉnh lại?"

"Ổn định." Cô lặp lại. "Có ít nhất một cơ hội."

Giữa ranh giới anh có thể nghe thấy sự thật. Chỉ có thời gian mới biết Tony có tỉnh dậy nữa hay không.

Và anh đã làm điều này với gã. Với bàn tay của chính mình.

Steve không nghĩ mình có thể sống với điều đó.

\---

Không có Rhodey để ngăn Steve vào căn phòng nơi mà bây giờ Tony đang ngủ, cơ thể gã treo lơ lửng ở đâu đó giữa sự sống và cái chết. Nếu Rhodes vẫn còn sống, anh ta thậm chí sẽ không có lý do gì để cố gắng ngăn hắn lại. Steve là bạn của Tony. Lần này họ thậm chí đã chiến đấu ở cùng một phía. Đúng không?

Có lẽ anh ta đã cố gắng ngăn chặn Carol và mọi chuyện sẽ trở nên kịch tính và thậm chí còn đau đớn hơn. Steve thấy cô rời đi ngay trước khi Steve đến. Danvers ngẩng cao đầu và Steve có cảm giác rằng cảm giác tội lỗi đối với tình trạng của Tony sẽ chỉ khiến cô chiến đấu mạnh mẽ hơn vì quan điểm của cô về một thế giới an toàn hơn. Cô đã tự điều động mình vào một góc và bây giờ không còn đường quay lại, bởi vì bất cứ điều gì khác sẽ từ bỏ. Và sau đó Tony sẽ bị tổn thương để chẳng được gì và cái chết của Rhodes sẽ không còn ý nghĩa. Cô và Tony, họ cùng chung rất nhiều đặc điểm tính cách. Họ luôn có một mối liên kết đặc biệt, hai người đó.

Hắn bước lên tấm phiến Tony đang nằm và trông gã tái nhợt, nhưng rất yên bình. Nó hoàn toàn sai.

Gã không bao giờ thực sự thích nhìn thấy toàn bộ cuộc chiến đi ra khỏi sự bố trí của mình. Tony giống Tony nhất khi gã đang vật lộn với một cái gì đó.

"Anh ấy thế nào?" Hắn hỏi Beast.

"Không chết được." Hank nói một cách dứt khoát. "Và tôi không thể nói nhiều hơn nữa. Cậu ta ổn định và cơ thể cậu ta vẫn còn sống và theo như tôi có thể nói rằng nó sẽ không chết sớm bất cứ lúc nào."

 _Oh, Stark,_ Steve nghĩ và nghiến răng, _lần này anh đã làm gì với chính mình vậy?_

"Anh ấy sẽ lành chứ? Tỉnh lại?"

"Tôi không biết, Steve. Tôi chưa bao giờ thấy bất cứ điều gì như thế này trước đây. Điều này hẳn đã diễn ra trong nhiều năm và... Well, người duy nhất chúng ta có thể hỏi sẽ không trả lời câu hỏi của chúng ta được nữa."

Hắn biết Tony. Gã cũng sẽ không trả lời họ nếu gã còn thức. Thử nghiệm trên bản thân thậm chí không phải là mới đối với gã.

"Tôi có thể cho anh chút thời gian." Beast đề nghị và bộ lông của cậu ta trông xù lên đột ngột, như thể cậu ta bị kích động.

"Cảm ơn." Steve nói một cách nặng nề và nhận ra rằng hắn cần nó. Khi hắn chắc chắn Hank đã đi rồi, hắn chạm vào gò má lạnh lẽo của Tony. Gã trông không chết. Gã không có cảm giác như còn sống. Thật kỳ lạ. Điều thực sự đáng chú ý là cách mọi người để Steve đối phó với những gì họ nghĩ là sự đau buồn của hắn, làm thế nào mà không ai nghi ngờ rằng Steve thực sự là người đưa Tony đến đây. Đó là những cú đánh của Carol và sự miễn cưỡng của Tony để từ bỏ lên đến đỉnh điểm trong chuyện này, nhưng Steve đã sắp đặt nó. Hắn đang giật dây, đã gọi Tony là hoang tưởng thậm chí để khiến gã ngừng tìm kiếm đúng chỗ và chiến đấu với Carol mạnh hơn.

Hắn vuốt đôi má lạnh lẽo.

Không có sự hối hận, mặc dù kế hoạch của hắn dành cho Tony đã khác.

"Tôi đã có rất nhiều thứ tôi muốn anh nhìn thấy. Muốn nói với anh. Chuyện này không nên xảy ra." Hắn thì thầm. Đó không phải là một lời xin lỗi. Điều này lớn hơn hai người họ. Không, thực sự không có hối hận, chỉ có một chút tiếc nuối.

Chỉ có thời gian mới biết Tony có bao giờ tỉnh dậy nữa hay không.

Và hắn đã làm điều này với gã.

Steve nghĩ rằng hắn có thể sống với điều đó. Hắn sẽ không được may mắn như vậy.

\---

Mỗi lần ngủ thiếp đi, anh lại khao khát lãng quên. Thay vào đó anh mơ thấy Tony.

"Cậu đang làm gì ở đây, Steve? Cậu thậm chí muốn gì ở tôi?"

"Tôi muốn anh tỉnh lại, Tony." Anh nói. "Tôi cần anh tỉnh lại."

"Xin lỗi, Rogers." Tony nói với giọng nghiêm khắc và nheo mắt lại. "Tôi không ở lại đây như thế này để khiến cho cậu cảm thấy tồi tệ." Sau đó, gã biến mất, như thể gã đã tan biến.

Steve cố gắng túm lấy gã và rồi chẳng bắt được gì, đột nhiên hoàn toàn tỉnh táo.

Tony đã đi rồi.

Anh ra khỏi giường.

Anh muốn gặp Tony.

\---

Mỗi khi hắn ngủ thiếp đi, hắn đều mong muốn tương lai sẽ đến sớm hơn.

"Đây là gì, Steve? Tại sao cậu lại cho tôi xem?"

"Anh không ở đây, Tony." Hắn nói. "Anh đang nằm trong một cỗ quan tài công nghệ cao."

"Tôi nhận thức được." Tony lầm bầm và bước tới, nhìn qua vai hắn trước Đế chế trải dài trước mặt gã, những lá cờ đều giương cao dấu ấn của Hydra. Steve hài lòng. Đây là tất cả những gì hắn muốn. "Đây có phải là những gì cậu muốn tôi nhìn thấy?"

Hắn thức dậy, giật mình, nhớ một nửa. Đã có nhiều giấc mơ về Tony. Luôn luôn. Một số trong số chúng không thực sự của hắn -- nhưng là của hắn. Hắn không bao giờ nhớ chúng rõ ràng, kể từ khi hắn quay lại với chính mình. Nhưng đôi khi hắn nghĩ Steve khác đang ở đó. Trong những giấc mơ. Khi hắn gần với cái chết hơn. Giống như Tony.

Hắn nhìn chằm chằm vào bàn tay duỗi ra của mình.

Đây vẫn là sự hối tiếc lớn nhất của hắn. Hắn vẫn muốn Tony thấy hắn xây dựng thế giới này trên những tàn tích của những gì Tony và những anh hùng khác nghĩ rằng họ đã xây dựng trong nhiều năm qua. Hắn muốn Tony ở đây để thấy nó. Hắn sẽ giữ gã còn sống và khiến gã nhìn thấy.

\---

Anh đảm bảo không ai nhìn thấy anh khi anh cẩn thận để bản thân vào phòng bệnh viện của Tony. Các nhân viên mật vụ và nhân viên an ninh đã đóng cửa toàn bộ cánh và anh biết rằng tại thời điểm này, tất cả bọn họ đều thích được chạm tay vào Captain America.

"Chào." Anh thì thầm, khi anh bước lại gần. Khuôn mặt của Tony tái mét và có quầng thâm dưới đôi mắt nhắm nghiền. Một vết bầm xấu xí làm hư một bên mặt gã. Anh cẩn thận chạm vào trán gã. "Xin lỗi." Anh nói vào sự im lặng. "Tôi nên đến sớm hơn. Để Xin lỗi. Tôi xin lỗi. Tôi không muốn điều này xảy ra."

Những cỗ máy đang giữ cho Tony sống phát ra tiếng bíp và âm thanh phát ra lớn khi không có những lời nói không ngớt của Tony. Anh nhớ nó. Sự không im lặng. Và cả những lý lẽ.

"Bây giờ tôi biết rằng tôi đang cố gắng tha thứ cho bản thân mình, khi tôi đã không nói với anh. Tôi không muốn anh biết, vì tôi không muốn anh nhìn tôi như cách anh đã nhìn tôi khi anh phát hiện ra. Bucky... Cậu ấy thực sự... Đó không phải là cậu ấy. Hiện tại cậu ấy cũng đang ngủ, anh biết không?"

Tony tiếp tục ngủ.

"Tôi thực sự cần anh tỉnh lại." Anh thì thầm. "Làm ơn."

 _Để tha thứ cho tôi_ , anh nghĩ. Có lẽ đó là sự ích kỷ.

"Tôi đang hy vọng... cầu nguyện -- rằng bằng cách nào đó anh có thể nghe thấy tôi và điều này kéo anh ra khỏi giấc ngủ. Nhưng tôi cần anh." Anh không thể nói _tôi yêu anh_ , vì ai lại làm một điều gì đó như thế này này khi họ yêu? Anh cảm thấy như một kẻ phản bội, một tên trộm, một kẻ giết người, kẻ sát nhân, khi anh cúi xuống để hôn một nụ hôn vào trán Tony. "Tỉnh lại đi."

Không có gì xảy ra và anh không mong đợi nó sẽ. Cuộc sống thực hiếm khi được rõ ràng.

Một lần cuối cùng anh siết chặt tay Tony và cẩn thận và lặng lẽ như anh đã đến, anh mở cửa và bước ra hành lang.

\---

Thậm chí không ai thắc mắc về hắn, khi hắn tiếp quản SHIELD và mệnh lệnh đầu tiên của hắn là đảm bảo rằng 'cơ thể của Iron Man' được lưu trữ an toàn. Không ai đặt câu hỏi, khi người đứng đầu mới của SHIELD muốn một cái gì đó. Hắn là Cap. Họ tin tưởng hắn.

Nó quá dễ dàng.

Cuối cùng hắn có Tony trong một căn phòng không có cameras. Đó là điều gì đó mà hắn đã cẩn thận về nó. Chỉ có ở đây là hắn sẽ nói sự thật của mình. Không giống như Tony, người đã khóc trên cơ thể đầy máu vô hồn của anh, nơi các cameras đang chạy, để lại bằng chứng đau buồn cho Steve để thấy nhiều năm sau đó. Không, hắn cẩn thận hơn thế.

Bởi vì mặc dù Tony đang nằm đó chết với thế giới, Steve vẫn có điều muốn nói. Rất nhiều điều để nói. Hắn sẽ thích gã tỉnh táo vì điều này. Còn sống.

Hắn có tình cảm với Tony, phức tạp và mềm yếu.

Giờ đây, hắn sẽ mãi mãi bỏ lỡ cơ hội nhìn thấy sự hiểu biết, sự phản bội bất ngờ trong mắt gã. Hắn vẫn thích những cuộc cãi vã và hắn đã hy vọng giữ cho Tony còn sống, khiến gã thấy tất cả. Cơn thịnh nộ chống lại nó.

Một lời nhắc nhở.

Cũng có thể là một chiếc cúp.

"Anh ta yêu anh." Hắn nói và, "Anh ta yêu anh, và ngưỡng mộ anh. Ngay cả khi hai người đã chiến đấu."

Tony không cử động ngay cả bây giờ. Vì vậy, hắn không dừng lại, nói với gã tất cả những gì đã được nén lại bên trong hắn. "Tôi rất tức giận vì anh không ở đây vì điều này. Trên thực tế, tôi đang hy vọng... cầu nguyện -- rằng bằng cách nào đó anh có thể nghe thấy tôi và điều này kéo anh ra khỏi giấc ngủ của anh." Thật đáng tiếc, hắn nói với chính mình, rõ ràng và đơn giản. Không có gì khác. Không tình yêu. Chắc chắn không tình yêu. Đó là tất cả của hắn. "Vì tôi muốn anh thấy điều này, Tony. Hơn bất cứ điều gì -- Tôi cần anh xem những gì tôi làm tiếp theo."

Hắn đưa nó ra. Thế giới trỗi dậy từ đống tro tàn. Thế giới tốt đẹp hơn chỉ mình hắn nhìn thấy.

"Vì vậy, làm ơn -- Tôi đang cầu xin anh -- hãy thức dậy ngay bây giờ. Hãy đến và cố gắng ngăn cản tôi." Đây là một hy vọng vô ích. Hắn đã nhìn thấy nó. Và có lẽ tốt hơn là Tony sẽ không ở đó khi tất cả xảy ra, nhưng dù sao hắn cũng muốn gã ở đó.

Tony không cựa quậy và cảm giác như gã sẽ nếu có thể. Nhưng gã không thể. Gã sẽ không thức dậy.

Trước khi đi, hắn cho phép mình yếu đuối và nhìn Tony qua tấm kính. Gã trông bình yên và chết chóc và Steve muốn mắt gã mở ra, để cuối cùng cũng thấy hắn thực sự là ai. Mâu thuẫn, bị phản bội và có lẽ không thể nhìn vào Captain America với bất cứ điều gì ngoài sự sợ hãi. Chẳng có gì xảy ra. Hắn cúi xuống và áp môi vào kính. Một lời chia tay cuối cùng của Steve, hắn không bao giờ muốn trở lại lần nữa.

Hắn sẽ làm cho thế giới tốt hơn.

Và sau đó có lẽ hắn sẽ đến gặp Tony ở đó để chiến đấu với gã trong thế giới bên kia.

Nó sẽ trở nên đáng giá.

Hắn bỏ lại cơ thể trống rỗng của Tony.

\---

"Cậu đang làm gì ở đây vậy, Steve?" Tony hỏi. Lần này gã mặc bộ đồ màu xám bạc. Steve luôn thích bộ đồ đó.

"Anh sẽ tỉnh lại chứ?"

"Cậu không nghĩ là tôi đã thử à?"

Anh nhìn chằm chằm. Đó là điều mà anh thậm chí không thực sự nghĩ đến. Rồi anh nhận ra một thứ khác đã hết. "Tôi đang chết à?"

"Cậu sao?" Tony hỏi và giọng gã nghiêm khắc nhưng gã có cái nhìn sâu thẳm không chớp mắt nói rằng gã lo lắng.

"Tại sao anh lại lo lắng?" Steve hỏi và ngay cả trong giấc mơ, sự chóng mặt đi kèm với nhận thức và cảm xúc tốt đẹp khiến anh gần như nao núng. Anh với lấy Tony và nửa mong gã sẽ biến mất.

"Anh ấy quan tâm, đồ ngốc." Một giọng nói khác nói và điều đó cũng không giống. Trong những giấc mơ này, họ luôn cô đơn. Anh quay ngoắt lại hoặc có thể anh đã không và giấc mơ chỉ thay đổi xung quanh anh, nhưng ở phía bên kia của anh có một Tony khác đứng đó, mặc một bộ đồ bó sát da trông giống như một phiên bản thậm chí còn bóng bẩy hơn của những gì Tony thường mặc dưới bộ giáp.

"Cậu rất ngốc." Tony nói và Steve bất lực nhìn hết người này đến người khác.

"Tôi biết."

"Ai...?"

"Một người nào đó tự mình thử nghiệm trên bản thân sẽ không có quyền ý kiến." Một người mới khác nói bằng một thứ rất gần với giọng nói của chính anh.

Khi anh quay lại và thấy một phiên bản lớn tuổi hơn một chút của chính mình, anh nghĩ rằng đây là giấc mơ kỳ lạ nhất. "Tôi đang chết." Anh nhận ra.

"Nah." Và đó là Tony của anh, người đã nói. "Nat không cho cậu cơ hội đó. Cậu chỉ bị đập khá là mạnh thôi. Và đừng hỏi tôi làm sao mà lại tôi biết điều đó. Cậu sẽ tỉnh lại."

"Nhưng anh không..." Nó đau. "Và đó là lỗi của tôi."

"Tôi cũng ở đó, cậu biết đấy. Và tôi đã chửi rủa. Nó có thể đã là cách khác xung quanh. Sẽ giống như cuộc sống của tôi nếu nó có."

Tony kia ở bên cạnh anh phát ra một âm thanh đau khổ.

"Tôi cũng đánh anh bằng một chiếc khiên." Người đàn ông trông giống anh nhắc nhở Tony đau khổ và anh ta trông vô cùng buồn bã. "Nhớ không."

"Chuyện gì đang xảy ra ở đây...?"

"Cậu đang bị mắc kẹt." Tony nhún vai, giống như đây là một vấn đề hàng ngày. "Đây là một giấc mơ."

"Tôi không biết." Tony khác nói và nhìn Steve khác với đôi mắt xanh buồn bã và khó tin. "Tôi nghĩ rằng tôi có thể tỉnh lại nếu tôi muốn."

Và Tony khác nhăn mặt một chút, và Steve khác cũng vậy.

Không gian xung quanh họ lại thay đổi. Đó là một mặt phẳng màu trắng không có gì và đột nhiên nó là một căn phòng, một căn phòng không có cạnh rõ ràng, Steve kia cúi xuống, ngồi trên sàn nhà, lưng dựa vào tường. Tony kia đang ở bên cạnh anh ta và vòng tay ôm lấy anh ta. "Tôi sẽ không tỉnh lại trước khi cả hai cùng làm." Gã nói.

"Hắn sẽ không để tôi thức dậy." Steve kia nghe có vẻ đau khổ. "Tôi không chắc mình có thể quay lại. Hắn không phải tôi..."

Steve nhìn chằm chằm. Họ trông... gần gũi. Giống như cái ôm đã xảy ra vô số lần trước đây. Khi nhìn Tony của mình, anh liếm môi.

"Không nên nói bất cứ điều gì ngu ngốc, Capsicle." Gã nói. "Cậu khiến tôi rất tức giận."

"Anh đẩy tôi lên tường, khiến tôi đi quá xa." Steve gần như hét lên. "Nhưng tôi muốn anh tỉnh lại, đồ ngốc."

"Để cậu có thể nguôi ngoai tốt hơn về chuyện này?"

Vòng tay của Steve vòng quanh gã trong sự liên tục như mơ của bây giờ và luôn luôn. "Làm ơn tỉnh lại được không? Tôi nhớ anh."

Tony cứng người, đứng yên. Rồi gã nhìn Tony khác mà không tự giải thoát mình. "Mọi thứ sẽ không bao giờ là không rắc rối, phải không?"

"Không phải là nơi hai chúng ta có liên quan."

Steve cũng nhìn qua, không muốn từ bỏ vòng tay đang giữ lấy Tony, trước khi gã có thể thoát ra và biến mất một lần nữa. Steve kia ngồi đó nhìn cả hai người họ. "Tỉnh lại đi. Tôi nghĩ đã đến lúc."

"Còn hai người?"

"Không phải thời điểm của chúng tôi." Tony kia nói và cười toe toét. "Chúng tôi sẽ không đơn độc."

"Chúng tôi sẽ thức dậy khi chúng tôi sẵn sàng. Cả hai chúng tôi." Steve kia hứa.

Anh ta trông có vẻ buồn, nhưng đó là điều cuối cùng Steve thấy về họ. Đột nhiên chỉ có Tony. "Sau đó hãy tỉnh lại, Cap." Gã nói. "Cố gắng đừng làm tổn thương bản thân một lần nữa. Cậu quá liều lĩnh."

"Anh thì không chắc?" Anh thì thầm và cảm thấy mình tỉnh dậy, nhận thấy những bức tường của giấc mơ rơi xuống, hồi tỉnh. Âm thanh. Tiếng bíp. Tiếng nói. Giọng của Natasha.

"Anh ấy sắp quay lại với chúng ta." Cô hét lên. Đầu anh đập thình thịch và vùng bụng dưới của anh đau như thể anh bị đánh. Cơn đau đang kéo anh trở lại với ý thức.

Anh muốn tỉnh dậy. Anh muốn thức dậy và gặp lại Tony.

"Tôi sẽ gặp anh chứ?" Anh hỏi và những điều tưởng tượng cuối cùng của giấc mơ đã tan biến.

"Tôi nghĩ vậy." Anh nghe thấy Tony thì thầm, khi Sam và Nat đang có khuynh hướng đè lên anh, điều duy nhất rõ ràng. Và anh hoàn toàn tỉnh táo ngay lập tức.

"Chào mừng trở lại, Cap." Sam nói. "Anh phải ngừng cố gắng tự sát bằng cách nhận lấy quá nhiều rủi ro."

Lần đầu tiên sau nhiều tuần, anh mỉm cười, nhận ra Sam và Natasha đang nhìn chằm chằm, ngạc nhiên.

Anh biết Tony sẽ tỉnh dậy.

Cuối cùng.

Anh đã sẵn sàng.

"Tôi cần phải đến New York." Anh buồn bã ngay lập tức.

"Lại nữa?" Sam tròn mắt. "Nó không như..."

Nhưng điện thoại đã gây ra tiếng động và Natasha nhìn vào đó để xem ai đang cố gắng liên lạc với cô, thấy một tin nhắn hiển thị ở đó và đầu cô giật lên. "Tony... Anh ấy tỉnh lại."

Steve cười toe toét, không thể kìm nén, quá vui vì tất cả những điều này đang xảy ra. "Đi thôi!" Anh thì thầm và đứng dậy.

Lơ đãng, anh nhớ tới hai người khác.

Anh hy vọng họ cũng có thể tìm đường thoát khỏi bóng tối.

Nhưng Tony là tất cả những gì quan trọng lúc này.


End file.
